


Paint Stains

by Misanagi



Series: Friends with Benefits [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wall needs to be painted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint Stains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthanne/gifts).



"You missed a spot," Quatre said, in a bored tone.

Duo glared at him over his shoulder, adjusted his cap and painted over the spot Quatre had signaled. It was a small spot, no one would have even noticed.

"You could thank me for pointing it out to you," Quatre said. "That's just good manners."

A low growl left Duo's lips. So Quatre was going for the 'annoying rich boy who needed to be taught a lesson' angle? Duo smirked. He would be happy to comply. He turned around and held the brush menacingly over Quatre's shirt. "Unless you want that nice suit to get ruined, I suggest you take it off."

Quatre swallowed but kept his chin high and that bored look on his face. He stripped, quickly, putting his clothes aside.

"Go stand over the plastic," Duo said. "You don't want the carpet to get stained, do you?"

For a second Quatre broke character and a small smirk appeared on his face. They had certainly stained that carpet before, and the furniture probably couldn't be shifted anymore to cover it.

"You need to learn to value hard work." Duo handed the brush to Quatre, took off his cap and put it on Quatre's head. "Start painting."

Instead of turning around to paint the wall, Quatre held the brush close to Duo's braid. "Unless you want to run out of shampoo trying to get the paint off, I suggest you strip too."

Duo knew Quatre wouldn't carry on the threat, but a chill still ran down his spine. He took off his paint stained overalls as well as his boots and underwear, and stood before an equally naked Quatre. "Now what?"

Running the brush down Duo's chest, Quatre replied, "Now I paint."

Grinning, Duo stepped closer and grabbed Quatre's cock. "And now, I play."


End file.
